Basic Training
Basic Training is the 28th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and it's the eighth episode of the second season. Plot After they fight and arrest Trumbipulor for illegal level 3 tech dealing. When they saw the spaceship of the Plumbers because they hear about the elephant. When one of the plumbers notices that the team has yet to complete basic training since they were made plumbers in the field (see Darkstar Rising) and states that they have to enter the Plumbers Academy to complete basic training. Ben is complaining about attending Plumber's Academy. Ben met a alien that named Tack, he said that Ben was the inspiration why Tack was going to the Plumber's Academy. They also met the Alpha Squad (possibly right-hand of base's Magister Hulka). Kodek Branigen is angry with Ben and the company and Tack (Because Tack ran into struck Kodek Branigen). They go to Ben's, Gwen's, Kevin's and Tack's room they met with Magister Hulka the strict Magister. He hates it when his students use super powers because the curriculum is meant to apply to all students, using powers during the lessons is the equivalent to cheating. Like, how Ben use Four Arms & Swampfire on training site. During their training the fusion grenade they were practicing with malfunctioned. Tack can't release the grenade on his hand even he help of Magister Hulka to release the grenade. But the grenade is still stuck on Tack's hand. The grenade explodes but they saved by A new alien by Ben. Tack was so impressed with Ben but Magister Hulka so unimpressed because he use his super powers again. Magister Hulka hates that Ben use the Ultimatrix. In the team's room they have a conversation. Gwen and Kevin was sleeping while Ben and Tack still wake up they can't sleep and go to investigate who sabotaged the grenade as a result not only do they not find the saboteur but they are rudely woken up by Hulka and are tired for the test. The test is to save a fake hostage from the Alpha squad while not using their super powers (insult on Ben). Gwen was planning for they strategy, She, Kevin and Tack attacks to save the hostage dummy While Ben was assign on back-up Ben complaining why his assign on back-up Kevin said that he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn and Gwen said that n o offense. Kevin was the first who caught by Alpha Squad. Gwen was second who caught and Tack was the last whom was caught. Kodek said that no one can lose to Alpha Squad suddenly Ben makes a Kamikaze run this gives Kevin and Gwen the opportunity to karate chop most of the Alpha Squad into submission. Ben then transforms into Diamondhead to defeat Kodek. Magister Hulka was upset with the two He was furious on Kodek because he was so easily taken down by a group of "rookies". And he angry on Ben because he use again his super powers and broke dummy which had this been a real hostage situation would have killed a innocent bystander. As punishment they are clean their barracks using their toothbrushes then brush their teeth with them later. While they cleaning the barracks they hear the explosion of bomb and run over to find that it went off in the Magister's room. Ben transform into Terraspin to extinguish the fire Magister Hulka arrives and wondered what was going on and instead of being grateful for putting out the fire, he tells the team that after they are finished with their room they are to put back together whats left of his room. That night the team decides to trail Magister Hulka to catch whoever was trying to kill him he went into the weapons room where it appears that Kodek is the saboteur, however Kodek reveals that he got the same ideal to figure out who's trying to kill Magister Hulka, instead Magister Hulka is attacked by Kolar, a blue skinned ex-Tetramand student of Hulka who was kicked out of the school. Kolar takes Tack hostage and attempts to use him to force Hulka into a Null Void portal which releases into a dwarf star in the void. Ben remembers Tack's unusual and seemingly useless ability to extend his extremely flexible neck a foot or so, using this Tack is able to headbutt Kolar into the Portal, which Hulka reprograms at the last minuet to take him to a Prison in the Void. After a few weeks at the academy the team graduates with flying colors Hulka drops by to see the team off and thanks Ben for saving him in his own way, by giving Ben one of his medals which translates to an award for creative and effective tactics made in the heat of battle. Major Events * Ben first transforms into a New Alien. * The gang meets Kolar. * Ben Tennyson, Gwen and Kevin train in the Plumber Academy. * Ben received a medal for demonstration of a plumbers most essential attribute the ability to exercise latitude and creativity in problem solving. . Characters * Ben * Gwen * Kevin * Tack * Kodek Branigen * Alpha Squad * Magister Hulka Villains * Trumbipulor * Kolar Aliens Used * Echo Echo (off-screen) Diamondtraining.jpg|Diamondhead returns New XLR8.PNG|New Alien * Ultimate Echo Echo * Fourarms (2x) * Swampfire * New Alien (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first re-appearance in Ultimate Alien) * Terraspin Errors * When Ben was going to hit the Ultimatrix, it was on his right arm and not his left. * When Ben (as Fourarms, New Alien and Diamondhead) changes into human form, He still has his plumber suit on. But in Map of Infinity and Deep, Ben's plumber suit is gone (After transforming back from Cannonbolt and AmpFibian respectively). * Terraspin's shield is smaller than usual. Trivia * This is the 2nd time we see Fourarms hold a weapon/tech; the first was the Null Void Projector in his dream world from Perfect Day.This is the 1st time in real life. * We find out that there is a sun within the Null Void. Possibly other suns as well. * The Alpha Squad wore Plumber suits similar to Water Hazard's exoskeleton. * When Ben's grade is a 95/100, he says how people think he doesn't pay attention but he does; the 1st time he said this was in Where the Magic Happpens. * This episode relates to how Ben Tennyson trains the player in the Null Void at a Plumber Training Site in the Game, Fusion Fall. * 2 Tetramands appeared together for the second time, the first being in The Galactic Enforcers * It seems Ben is now able to go alien and back to human without removing his plumber suit. He could've found the settings to change his preferences on costumes. * The name of Kodek Branigen may be a reference of the surname of Zapp Brannigan, a character of Futurama. * Ben uses an Ultimate form before the intro for the 1st time. * Ben uses an Ultimate form before transforming (on-screen) to a normal form for the 1st time. * Echo Echo should appear in this episode but his Ultimate form had changed directly into Ben. * This is the second time Ben is unseen transforming into a Ultimate Alien. The first was in Absolute Power. Both times it was Echo Echo. * In the credits, The New, Unknown Alien goes by the name Trumbipulor. * Basic Training is also the name of episodes in Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes